Christmas Tree Shopping
by GaySquad
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are getting a Christmas tree, but they don't exactly agree on which one to get. **Pure Holiday Fluff!**


"Come on, Quinn. I really like this one!" Rachel pleaded as she looked up at a large tree in front of them. They stood hand in hand in the cold Christmas tree lot, shopping for the perfect tree to decorate at Quinn's house.

"But Rachel, it's just so _big_. Why can't we get one of those?" asked Quinn as she gestured toward a group of trees that barely reached her shoulders. "They're small and pretty," She stated. "Just like you." Quinn smiled, looking back at Rachel. She was still fondly admiring the grand tree in front of them. Quinn let out a small giggle at the sight of the bubbly brunette standing beside her. She was awfully set on getting a tree that wasn't going to be put up in her house.

"Besides, you don't even celebrate Christmas." Quinn added. Rachel finally looked up into Quinn's stunning hazel eyes. "I do if it means I get to spend more time with you." Rachel simpered. She let go of Quinn's hand to wrap an arm behind her girlfriend's slight waist. Rachel was going to get this tree, even if she had to pretend to be obnoxiously cute. Actually, she didn't really have to _pretend._

Quinn didn't know if she should be disgusted by how impossibly adorable this girl was, or just love her. She sighed and chose the latter, placing a delicate kiss on Rachel's cheek. The brunette looked up at her girlfriend so innocently that Quinn knew exactly what was coming next. She barely had time to roll her eyes before Rachel removed her arm from the other girl and began lazily pacing around the Christmas tree.

"Hmm. What will I have to do to get this tree?" Rachel asked as she began strolling around the Christmas tree.

"You won't have to do anything, because we're not getting it. I doubt it will even fit in my house. Plus it's nearly twice as expensive as the others." Quinn answered.

Rachel reappeared from behind the tree with her eyebrows slightly raised. "So you still think you're going to win this one?" She asked with a smirk. However snotty she seemed, Rachel had a point. Quinn never won if she was against Rachel Berry. Neither did anyone else. That's one of the many reasons why she loved the girl so much. She never gave up.

Quinn let out a sigh as she approached Rachel from behind, putting her slender hands on Rachel's hips before she could disappear behind the tree again. Quinn closed the small gap between their bodies and pressed her stomach to Rachel's back. Rachel smiled as her eyelids fluttered shut and her head lulled hack onto her girlfriend's shoulder. Exactly the response Quinn wanted.

"It's just a tree, Rachel. There are plenty of other ways to celebrate." Quinn murmured into Rachel's ear. Rachel twisted around to look into Quinn's gorgeous hazel eyes. They're so familiar and comforting, yet they astonish her every time Rachel gets a glimpse of them.

"And how exactly would we celebrate?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. Without another word, Quinn leaned in and pressed her lips to Rachel's. Quinn's tongue grazed Rachel's warm lips, requesting entrance. The brunette slightly opened her mouth at the feeling. _Access granted_.

Quinn's hands found their way up to the girl's neck, and buried themselves in her soft brown hair. She entirely lost herself in Rachel. She was pretty sure that at this point she couldn't even remember her name if her life depended on it. One of Rachel's hands slid from Quinn's waist to around her back, pressing them a bit closer together.

They stood there, drinking each other in, becoming intoxicated by the feeling of being so close. Every single sense was heightened by the electricity the other was releasing, and yet they couldn't hear, see, taste, smell or feel anything but each other.

Rachel was the one who finally pulled away, bringing Quinn back to reality much faster than she would've liked. It took them a second to fully remember that they were still standing in a Christmas tree lot. They glanced around at the displeased and somewhat offended-looking shoppers who had no doubt just witnessed their exchange. Quinn and Rachel both looked back to each other before letting out timid laughs.

"So," Rachel said with a smug look on her face. "What do you think about this tree?" she asked, gazing up at the same one they were just debating about.

"I think it's perfect." Quinn beamed.


End file.
